Print shops handle sophisticated and/or large volume print jobs for customers. A print shop typically includes a number of high-end printers (e.g., multifunction printers, continuous-forms production printers, etc.) that are capable of providing more functionality and/or print volume than a simple office printer. For example, a print shop may be used to print massive print jobs (e.g., having hundreds of thousands of pages) on a monthly basis in order to provide documents such as billing statements to large volumes of people.
For large jobs that include many individual documents, it may be beneficial to record the properties of completed documents. That is, as each document successfully completes through a workflow, certain document properties such as when it was printed, who it was directed to, or the address to which it was mailed may be stored in an archive. Such archived information may prove useful if a need arises at a future time to prove how a document or its data has been handled.